The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of silver-contained candles including fine silver particles which in candles"" burning are dispersed in the air and show a disinfectant effect and human-beneficial effects and the present invention also relates to the candle manufactured by above mentioned method.
Candles are generally used for providing light. Also candles for fragrance have been prepared for creating a festive atmosphere in house.
Furthermore, as known in the art, candles are manufactured by adding paraffin (m.p. is 51xcx9c57xc2x0 C.) with 5xcx9c30% of stearic acid for enhancing their opacity and stiffness and by inserting a wick into theam, wherein said wick has been treated with the mixture of ammonium phosphate, ammonium sulfate, and boric acid.
Manufacturing process of candles includes pouring melted candle into a candle-manufacturing device and preparing candles by shrinkage along with cooling. In the art, this shrinkage in cooling candles has made candle processes require that the melted candle, mixed with paraffin and stearic acid, should be poured into candle-manufacturing device and then be cooled.
However, the major role of these candles in the art is almost only to light up and remove darkness. Also, the fragrance-candles, although they can release fragrant particles over the whole in candles"" burning, have no beneficial effect on human bodies.
Therefore, in considering said problems of candles in the art, the present invention is devised to provide a manufacturing method of candle containing silver including fine silver particles which, in candles"" burning, are dispersed in the air and show a disinfectant effect and human-beneficial effects.
A conventional memo holder for computer consists of a support fixed to one side of a computer monitor, a supporting shaft and a memo clamp.
However, since such conventional memo holder for a computer is manufactured to have only simple function for holding the memo paper, various types of memo holder cannot be realized.
Also, since the conventional memo holder for a computer is moved along one axis, the transition of the memo holder is defined.
The present invention was achieved by manufacturing the inventive candle by fixing the wick in the frame and then pouring the melting solution into the frame and enhancing a disinfecting effect of the candles owing to the silver particles dispersing in the whole room in candles"" burning, wherein said wick are prepared by soaking multi-ply thread in the solution containing 100 ppm of silver with purity of 99.99% and drying the soaked thread; and wherein said melting solution contains the fine silver particles as well as the main components such as paraffin, hardening oil, and stearic acid.